Dan Moroboshi (ULTRAMAN)
A member of the new SSSP , Moroboshi is an agent who reports directly to the organizations leader. The brown haired agent is known for being no-nonsense and sometimes direct. History An agents of the SSSP, Moroboshi has been working for the organization for an unknown number of years. He first introduced called of detectives Endo and Kurata's investigation of an impossible murder. He later reports of Ide and Ed as they are watching footage of Shinjiro . Moroboshi voiced his dislike of the young man, and how saw him as 'someone who didn't know they were fighting for'. Later Moroboshi was leading an extermination team to put down an alien serial killer and called Ed to gain the okay to proceed. To his annoyance the Zettonian ordered his men to stand down and let Shinjiro put down the criminal. Upon Shin's arrivals Moroboshi treated him with blunt callousness and ordered to fight the alien in a none polite manner. As the battle between Shinjiro and the alien began in the warehouse, outside Moroboshi voiced his doubts in Shinjiro's abilities. When he saw the Specium Ray punch a hole in the roof, he saw his belief confirmed but was quickly alarmed to see Shinjiro chasing after him. He called Ed, telling him that the pair were heading downtown into public view and was surprised when the alien ordered him to stand down and how it was one of the SSSP's goals to eventually reveal the presence of aliens to mankind. Later on Moroboshi was in a SSSP covert truck pondering Ed's intentions as he was being drove to the scene of Shinjiro's battle. After the battle Moroboshi and his team watched the aftermath from a rooftops with Moroboshi declaring to his team it was time to clean up the mess. Some time after the battle Moroboshi found Shinjiro upset over the fact that he had killed something, something he had never done before in his life. Moroboshi told him that as 'Ultraman' he could not escape the fact that he had to eliminate any enemy that appeared before him. Also he confimed Shinjiro's off statement of no loner being able to back out as he stated Ed would not allow it. Moroboshi took Shinjiro to a special building, after passing a few security points they came to city that seemed to be inside the building itself (think the Tardis from Doctor Who). This city was where the alien immagrants on Earth stayed. Relationship with Shinjro Prior to their first meeting Moroboshi had already decided he disliked Shinjiro, denouncing him as a naive child unaware of the stakes or the purpose of his battles. He also had doubts in Shinjiro's fighting ability as a person as he was annoyed his extermination unit had to stand down to let him take over the battle. When the alien was seemingly escaping Moroboshi took that as confirmation of his beliefs. It is unknown what Moroboshi's opinion on Shin was, but it was most likely better given the fact that Shin was much older and had may have been fighting before Moroboshi joined. Category:Manga Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Human characters Category:Allies